Berserk RPG
by RobinRuken
Summary: [Gamer Fanfic] A person was reincarnated in the dark fantasy world of [Berserk]. They must now must survive in this bleak, chaotic world with the power of the [Gamer]. Difficulty has been set to [Legendary] (Not a Self Insert, lots of swearing, and seemingly slow progress)
1. Chapter 1: Start

Chapter 1: Start

 **[You have woken up from sleeping on the floor in an alley. 10% of HP and MP restored.]**

My mind was hazy. Where was I? Why was I in what amounted to a trash heap? And what the hell was with this blue box?

I reached out for it, and I noticed my arm. It was small, like that of a child.

"W-wha-" My hands reached for my throat. _That was not my voice! What the hell was going on!_

 **[Welcome, user, to your new life as a [Gamer]! In exchange for this great power, you have been transported to a new world! In this case, you are now in the world of [Berserk]! The world around you has been paused so to not make you seem crazier than normal.]**

B-Berserk! Holy shit! I mean, it is my favorite manga, but I don't want to deal with-

…

I can't remember…

I can't _fucking_ remember!

The most I remember of the series was that there was a man with black hair and a big sword named Guts, and the entire world was shit. Like, so dann corrupted that 9/10 your life started out or ended up so shitty you'd be lucky to kill yourself.

I took a deep breath and calmed down slightly. "I can work with this. I can probably work with this." I swiped the blue box.

 **[When you say [Status], you will be able to see your Character Sheet, which has all of your information and your skills. Go ahead.]**

"Status?"

 **Title: [N/A]**

 **Name:** N/A

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 7

 **Gender:** Female

 **HP:** 250

 **MP:** 500

 **Level: 1**

 **Stats:**

 **Str - 5**

 **Vit - 5**

 **Dex - 5 (+1)**

 **Int - 5**

 **Wis - 5**

 **Luk - 5**

 **Points - 10**

 **[Skills]**

 **Gamer's Body - Lvl MAX**

Grants the user a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Can be injured and mutilated like any normal person, however.

 **Gamer's Mind - Lvl MAX**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect.

And I am now female. I am a little girl.. Fan-fucking-tastic. At least I can probably do magic. That's one of the only pluses I see so far. And why don't I have a name?

 **[It seems that you do not yet have a name. Please state your desired name.]**

…

I feel as though this game is mocking me. Whatever. Now a name, hmm. Let's go with this one shall we?

 **[Are you sure you want to use the name [Morrigan]?]**

Yes. I shall be a magic user named Morrigan. I was tempted to use Raven but that seemed too emo.

 **[Good job! Now as you can see, you have some Stat points that you can distribute. At the moment, all of your Stats are that of an average human of your age. Click on a Stat to know about it's basic function]**

 **Str - Strength - How physically strong you are. Higher the Strength, the higher your melee damage will be.**

 **Vit - Vitality - Your Vitality, stamina, or life force. For each point you put into it, you get an additional +50 HP**

 **Dex - Dexterity - This is a measure of how fast and flexible you are. The higher the Dex, the more these are increased.**

 **Int - Intelligence - How smart you are and how fast you can process information. Each point adds +100 to MP.**

 **Wis - Wisdom - This shows how well you can think and your overall wisdom. Each point adds +2% to MP regeneration.**

 **Luk - Luck - This mysterious force is a mystery in how it works, but it affects everything that you do.**

Huh. Cool.

Now one of the questions is, should I save these and see if I can gain them on my own through hard work or if I _need_ to spend them. I'll just save them if that's the case.

 **[For thinking logically and planning ahead, you have gained +1 to Int and Wis!]**

…

This game is 100% mocking me.

I look through the skills and I'm not sure if I'm impressed. Sure, they're good skills to have, but I am- was pretty sure I was skilled in plenty of things. Unless this only counted combat specific skills? Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

 **[One way to increase your level is through the tried and true method of combat, where you get Exp depending on how difficult that enemy is. Another is through Quests. If you don't know what a Quest is, press Quest.]**

I know what a fucking quest is, move on!

 **[Another perk of the [Gamer] ability is the power of the Inventory! From there, you can store and retrieve items as well as equip clothing! Go on and say Inventory.]**

"Inventory."

A screen with boxes popped up, with a separate screen showing myself. Long black hair, pale af completion, and amber eyes that seemed to be constantly scowling. I looked almost anorexic, with my bones being visible in some places. I was wearing what appeared to be a potato sack with foot wrappings. I clicked on them.

 **Rubbish Tunic - Quality: Very Poor - A tunic that looks more suited to be in the trash than anywhere on a human being.**

 **Durability 2/5**

 **-50% rep with Nobles, Knights, Soldiers, Merchants, and Middle Class**

 **+25% rep with Urchins**

 **Rubbish Footwraps - Quality: Very Poor - Just some junk cloth used so your feet don't immediately freeze.**

 **Durability 1/5**

 **+5% cold resistance**

 **+1 Dex**

Well… I've got crappy stuff. Like, that's not even sarcasm, I'm at the bottom of the damn barrel here.

And I've got next to nothing in my actual inventory. 4 silver and 13 bronze is all of my money, and other than,that I've got a half eaten apple and stale bread. How stale? I could legitimately use it as a weapon.

 **[This is the end of the introduction to the basics of the [Gamer] power. Please enjoy your new life and power to the fullest! Time shall now continue.]**

Haha! You've got a great sense of humor, game! 10/10, would sarcasm again.

All at once, I could hear muffled noises, not that they were covered up, but that I was too far away to even hear it to begin with. The smell also finally hit, and it was bad. Rotting garbage and wet animal and shit. What the literal fuck!

I covered my nose, trying my damndest not to outright vomit what little was probably in my stomach. It also didn't help that a rat decided to run over me.

But I didn't.

I may be stuck in this world, but it's essentially the dark ages, and not only am I probably smarter than almost the entire population, I've got potentially the best ability to survive here. I laughed a little to myself.

I _will_ survive.

 **[Quest added: Tutorial]**

 **Learn the ropes of this new society and the potential scope of your ability**

 **Objectives:**

 **Obtain a Weapon**

 **Obtain actual Clothes**

 **Create a Skill**

 **Visit the Market**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **+200 exp**

 **1 gold, 50 silver**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **Create ID Spellbook, Escape ID Spellbook**

 **Failure:**

 **+50 exp**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

I grinned, pressing _Yes_.


	2. Chapter 2: Tutorial

Chapter 2: Tutorial

 **[Quest added: Tutorial]**

 **Learn the ropes of this new society and the potential scope of your ability**

 **Objectives:**

 **Obtain a Weapon**

 **Obtain actual Clothes**

 **Create a Skill**

 **Visit the Market**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **+200 exp**

 **1 gold, 50 silver**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **Create ID Spellbook, Escape ID Spellbook**

 **Failure:**

 **+50 exp**

Alright, first up is a weapon.

I look around the little trash heap, trying to find a stick or something. I come across a particularly rusted knife, some string, and a broken broom. Hmm, does it matter if it's already a weapon or if I make one myself.

 **Makeshift** **Spear - Quality: Very Poor - Just a knife tied to a broom.**

 **Durability 5/5**

 **+4 blade damage**

 **+5% to add [Illness Debuff]**

 **[Through a special action, you have gained a new skill!]**

 **Crafting - Lvl 1**

 _The act of turning one thing into another is almost essential to those who are, well, crafty._

 _+2% increased quality of created items_

 _+2% increased effect of created items_

 _Max Quality Possible - Poor_

Yeet! And it counted for both requirements!

But before I continue onwards, I must do what is basically essential for my future! Use Magic! I put my spear away and sit cross legged in the (relatively) cleanest spot in the area.

I could feel my magic inside of me, but it's kind of hard to explain it. The best way to describe the feeling would be when your limbs are about to go to sleep, but at the same time they aren't. It's a sort of… tingly feeling in every part of my body. I try drawing that up, focusing on my hand. I point my palm towards the wall and fire!

 **[Through a special action, you have gained a new skill!]**

 **Mana Sludge - Cost: 5MP - Lvl Max**

 _The result of what happens when those inexperienced in the magic arts and a lot of mana, this is considered the worst spell and does almost nothing._

I stare at the offending screen and the offending spell.

"You're fired, magic."

 **[Quest added - Beginner Mage]**

 **So you failed to cast an actual spell?**

 **Objectives:**

 **Create skill [Mana Bolt]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Create skill [Mana Shield]**

 **Reward:**

 **+100 exp**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **[Beginner Mage] title**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

…

I just sigh at the sight and select _Yes_.

Okay, so where did I mess up? I think it was because I mindlessly pushed my MP out. Maybe I have to hold it, condense it so it becomes less like a Slurpee. But how… oh, I know! Maybe I can try forming it like the Rasengan, condensing the energy into a sphere-like shape. The only problem I see would be shooting it off…

 **[For thinking things through, you have gained +1 Int and Wis!]**

Yeah yeah, fuck off Game,

Now, here's to hoping it was worth watching up to the first season of Shippuden.

Build up mana...

Try forming it into a sphere shape slowly...

Slowly add a bit more power…

And using a tiny bit of mana, I push it off.

It end up leaving a good softball sized crater on the stone wall.

 **[Through a special action, you have gained a new skill!]**

 **Mana Bolt - Cost: 20 MP - Lvl 1**

 _A skill that attacks by emitting mana, it gets more powerful the higher the Int Stat._

 _+7 energy damage_

"Haha! Victory!" I look around quickly as I realize I had said that aloud. Can't forget, Dark Ages. I'd probably get capital grade punishment and wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. When I saw and heard no one in the immediate area with the exception of that stray rat, I let out a sigh of relief.

Now, onto the bonus objective; Mana Shield.

So I should probably continue with the theme of making it circle shaped. Circles are always good. But if it's going to be a shield…

It took me maybe a good hour before I could even get what was technically a success.

 **[Through a special action, you have gained a new skill!]**

 **Mana Shield - Cost: 50 MP, additional 50 MP per minute - Lvl 1**

 _One of the most basic defences using mana, it blocks more damage the higher the Int Stat._

 _Blocks +70 damage_

 **[Quest Complete - Beginner Mage]**

 **So you failed to cast a good spell?**

 **Objectives:**

 **Create skill [Mana Bolt] ***

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Create skill [Mana Shield] ***

 **Reward:**

 **+100 exp**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **[Beginner Mage] title**

 **[Level Up]**

Oh, that last part was unexpected but entirely welcome. Alright, let's see what this title is.

 **[Beginner Mage] - Even the greatest of mages once started at rock bottom. You may be a beginner, but you have potential.**

 **All magic based skills level 25% easier**

 **All magic is 10% more effective**

 **+15% rep with Magic Users**

 **-15% rep with Religious Groups**

Sweet! This makes things so much easier! I immediately equip it. Almost automatically, I can feel how much easier it should have been than what I was making it.

What I didn't like was the last part. **[-15% rep with Religious Groups]**. While I couldn't care less about religion, this was Medieval times, where religion and Theocracies were commonplace. Along with a shit ton of heavy skepticism of anything the people couldn't explain. And considering the sheer lack of common schooling beyond basic math for buying and selling, there was a lot they couldn't explain. That means I need to be more careful than before.

 **[For thinking more about your current predicament and future plans, you have gained +1 Int and Wis!]**

Gee, thanks.

And one last thing before I go off to complete the other two/four objectives. Let's see if I can make a healing spell.

I'm not expecting it to actually work, but I want to at least get the basics down. I took out my Spear and made a small nick on my hand.

 **[-4 HP]**

And now, envisioning the muscles and skin stitching itself…

Maybe accelerating cell reproduction might help a bit…

 **[Through a special action, you have gained a new skill!]**

 **Minor Healing - Cost: 30 MP per second - Lvl 1**

 _The most basic of healing spells. While not very efficient, it can be used on both the caster and a single target. Increases in efficiency the more the caster knows the body._

 _+5% HP per second_

 **[Quest Updated: Tutorial]**

 **Learn the ropes of this new society and the potential scope of your ability**

 **Objectives:**

 **Obtain a Weapon ***

 **Obtain actual Clothes**

 **Create a Skill ***

 **Visit the Market**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Create 5 Skills ***

 **?**

Huh. Cool. Wait, so does that mean I get one spellbook? Eh, I'll just wing it, that seems to be working for me so far.

Hmm, I'm almost out of MP, only 32 left. Might as well go out and complete the other two before working out the bonus.

I walked towards the sound of civilization to find… exactly what you expect, a medieval marketplace.

Now, given the amount of money I see going around, they may not like a street urchin coming near their stuff, thinking that I would try to steal it.

…

Hold up.

While no one was looking at me, which was very obvious why, I brought up my inventory, which can be used with mental controls, thank God. Then, I tested it. I can mentally move it back and forth, in any direction. Now, let's see if I can do this…

I stand a fair distance away from a food stall, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, and move the inventory.

 **[You have gained a [Loaf of Bread]!]**

Oh this is going to be fun.

I focus on one particularly snobbish looking asshole and see if I can do this.

 **[You have gained a [32 gold, 75 silver, 21 copper]!]**

 _Haha! This is so broken_ , I thought as I ducked behind a barrel before anyone saw the suspicious child. And then I heard a shout, and I grinned at (his loss/my gain).

 **[For thinking outside the box and improving your future, you have gained +1 Int and Wis]**

Alright, now that I have this much gold, I need to save it. Let's see, for some clothes, I'll put aside 2 silver and 23 copper, seems a reasonable amount, and whenever I buy something like food, I'll use 1 gold, making it look like I only got lucky and found one on the ground. If shit goes down hill as fast as I think it can, I need to be cautious. No, downright paranoid.

After tearing off a bit of cloth on my dress to wrap my clothes money into, so I don't appear to grab them out of thin air, I look for a clothing store, careful to not be spotted easily.

One thing I learned from books was that if someone acts like they're supposed to be there and act as their roles indicate, no one will bat an eye. Of course, I catch a few looks and get a few scowls in my direction, but nothing too bad. Eventually, I find one, and go inside, trying to look small.

It wasn't a very well lit building, none of them are, but it has an inviting air to it. And I bring my focus to the woman staking clothes.

 **[Midland Clothing Store Owner]**

 **Margaret Webb, Lvl 3**

"E-excuse me," I say in my meekest voice that I can, which is fairly easy. She turned to me, and disgust adorned her features. Oh, that must be the Rep Debuff from my clothes at work.

"And what do ya want, brat." _Bitch._

"C-can I get some clothes. I saved up some money," I said, putting my wrap of money onto the counter. She looked at it, before carefully unwrapping it, dumping the coins on the counter. _Oh come on, it's not_ that _bad._ She gave me a suspicious look. "I-I've been saving for a while." Much more believable that 'i found this just not and rushed over here.'

"Tch, fine," she said in a disgruntled voice. She took it and went into the back. I myself waited in a corner, careful not to touch anything.

She came out a minute later and tossed a bundle at me. "Here, brat. Take it and get out of here. You're gonna drive away all of my customers." I nodded, said a small thank you, and exited the shop, running back to the nearest back alley I could before putting it in my inventory.

 **Basic Child's Tunic - Quality: Poor - A basic, cheap dress that can be found on most peasant children**

 **Durability 10/10**

 **+15% Cold resistance**

 **Basic Child's Shoes - Quality: Poor - A pair of basic, cheap shoes that can be found on most peasant children**

 **Durability 10/10**

 **+15% Cold resistance**

 **+1 Dex**

Oh that feels so much better.

 **[Quest Updated: Tutorial]**

 **Learn the ropes of this new society and the potential scope of your ability**

 **Objectives:**

 **Obtain a Weapon ***

 **Obtain actual Clothes ***

 **Create a Skill ***

 **Visit the Market ***

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Create 5 Skills ***

 **Find a Base**

 **[+200 exp, 1 gold, 50 silver]**

 **[Level Up!]**

 **Would you like to continue the Quest?**

 **Y/N**

Fuck yeah!

Now, to find a "base" huh? Well, let's go see if there are any abandoned buildings around here. Might as well use them for now.

…

…

…

There are people following me for the past hour, and I don't like it one bit. I've been trying to lose them for awhile now, with little success. And my luck has apparently run out, with me facing a dead end alley. Fuck.

"There ya are, little girly. We've been tryna get ya for a bit now." I turned to face the voice. Two men, each a bit pudgy looking and not in the finest of garments.

 **[Underworld Slaver]**

 **Philip, Lvl 8**

 **[Child Lover]**

 **Jack, Lvl 5**

Oh Fuck the hell nope!

"Yeah, no," I said, trying to sound intimidating. It didn't work.

"This'uns got some fight in 'er, for sure. Ya wanna break that fight, Jack?" Said man looked at me with lustful eyes, licking his lips.

 **[Through a special action, you have gained a skill!]**

 **Detect Danger - Lvl 1**

 _The ability to detect when ill will is directed at the user._

 _Radius - 5 feet_

 **[[Detect Danger] has leveled up!]**

 **[[Detect Danger] has leveled up!]**

 **[[Detect Danger] has leveled up!]**

 **[[Detect Danger] has leveled up!]**

"Donchu worry, Philly. I'll break her real good."

 **[[Gamer's Mind] activated!]**

Yeah, no. The moment he got within three feet from me, I held my palms open in his direction.

" **[Mana Bolt]** " Tell me, what happens when,one fires two **[Mana Bolts]** to another's face?

 **[[Mana Bolt] has leveled up!]**

 **[+50 exp, 3 gold, 7 silver, 42 copper]**

His face gets caved in.

The (comparatively) large man fell dead, faster than his friend could comprehend. He stared slack jawed while I warmed up two more.

"W-W-Witch! You're a-"

 **[+80 exp, 7 gold, 33 silver, 15 copper]**

 **[[Mana Bolt] has leveled up!]**

"I'm not a witch," I said to his already dead body. "I'm a fucking mage."

With that I walked towards some fairly large rocks, picked them up, and made it look like someone had bludgeoned their faces in.

As I was doing that, I was deep in thought. _I've never killed before, in either life, so why was it so easy now? Was it because of [Gamer's Mind]? That's probably the most likely conclusion. Should I be worried that I killed them so easily? No no no! Do_ not _think like that! Didn't you see their titles? I probably avenged dozens of people, and saved dozens more! You're a fucking hero, don't you delude yourself otherwise._

I looted their bodies and got 3 average daggers, and took one of their belts, seeing as it gave me a +1 in Str. And it seems that, upon killing them, I got all of their money. Definitely a useful feature.

After another hour or so, I did find a rundown building that would definitely suit my needs.

 **[Quest Completed: Tutorial]**

 **Learn the ropes of this new society and the potential scope of your ability**

 **Objectives:**

 **Obtain a Weapon ***

 **Obtain actual Clothes ***

 **Create a Skill ***

 **Visit the Market ***

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Create 5 Skills ***

 **Find a Base ***

 **[You have gained Create ID Spellbook, Escape ID Spellbook]**

 **[Would you like to learn [Create ID]]**

 **Y/N**

 **[Would you like to learn [Create ID]]**

 **Y/N**

 **Instant Dungeon Creation - Lvl 1**

 _Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels._

 _Empty ID - Monsters: None_

 **Escape Instant Dungeon - Lvl 1**

 _Used to escape instant dungeons._

I did a few tests with these spells before I got the basic idea. And due to my love of exploiting my abilities, I could probably break into anywhere, steal everything, and be gone before anyone even knew. Of course, for right now, I'm going to use it to break into a rich person's house and read all of their books. You know, for the intelligence stat.

I go over to a broken bed, and crinkle my nose at the rotting straw smell. "Whatever," I mumble. "Long fucking day, I might as well go to sleep. Tomorrow, I grind."


	3. Chapter 3: Main Quest: Golden Beginnings

Chapter 3: Main Quest "Golden Beginnings"

The town I have lived in for the past seven years was called Dunwig. Yeah, that's the fucking name. Wanna know what's better? The hundred year war is raging, and this city is _very_ close to the front lines, making it so then multiple times throughout the years, the Tudor Empire decided to siege it. It usually fails, but it's getting extremely bad. Very little trade coming in and out, more and more alcoholics are wandering around trying to get their hands on any woman they can before they're sent off to protect the city, and the count decides that his nice and cozy manor needs more gold than a dragon's horde.

In case you can't tell, I really don't like the situation right now.

But you don't want to hear about all of that nonsense, do you? You're here about how much I've progressed in my **[Game]**. Well, not as much as I would have liked. See, the first five levels were essentially given to me, seeing as how easy it was. I had to actually grind a bit for level 10. And then after that… holy shit.

It's… it's just easier if I showed you.

 **Title: [Adept Mage], [Alchemist]**

 **Name:** Morrigan

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Female

 **HP:** 1300

 **MP:** 11900

 **Level: 28**

 **Stats:**

 **Str - 24 (+5)**

 **Vit - 26**

 **Dex - 43 (+10)**

 **Int - 109 (+50)**

 **Wis - 76 (+25)**

 **Luk - 150**

 **Points - 0**

 **[Skills]**

 **Gamer's Body - Lvl MAX**

 _Grants the user a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Can be injured and mutilated._

 **Gamer's Mind - Lvl MAX**

 _Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect._

 **Increased Mana - Lvl MAX**

 _For reaching over 100 Int, the user receives an additional +1000 MP, and a +25% MP regeneration._

 **Fortune's Favorite - Lvl MAX**

 _For reaching over 100 Luk, opponents are usually much less lucky when facing the user._

 **Detect Danger - Lvl MAX**

 _The ability to detect when ill will is directed at the user._

 _Radius - 100 feet_

 **Stealth - Lvl 45**

 _When sneaking, the user is much less likely to be noticed._

 _+90% increased stealth_

 _Muffles movements by +45%_

 **Crafting - Lvl 34**

 _The act of turning one thing into another is almost essential to those who are, well, crafty._

 _+68% increased quality of created items_

 _+68% increased effect of created items_

 _Max Quality Possible - Great_

 **Alchemy - Lvl 26**

 _The act of creating Potions and Poisons._

 _+52% increased quality of created potions and poisons_

 _+52% increased effect of created potions and poisons_

 _Max Quality Possible - Good_

 **Mana Sludge - Cost: 5MP - Lvl Max**

 _The result of what happens when those inexperienced in the magic arts and a lot of mana, this is considered the worst spell and does almost nothing._

 **Mana Bolt - Cost: 5 MP - Lvl MAX**

 _A skill that attacks by emitting mana, it gets more powerful the higher the Int Stat._

 _+209 energy damage_

 **Mana Arrow - Cost: 5 MP - Lvl MAX**

 _An upgraded version of_ _ **[Mana Bolt]**_ _, mana is condensed into an arrow shape and fired off at high speeds. Damage is Int x 1.5_

 _+313 energy damage_

 **Spinning Mana Arrow - Cost: 10 MP - Lvl Lvl MAX**

 _An upgraded version of_ _ **[Mana Arrow]**_ _, mana is condensed into an arrow shape and fired off while spinning at high speeds. Damage is Int x 2_

 _+418 energy damage_

 _+50% increased penetration_

 **Mana Rope - Cost: 2 MP - Lvl MAX**

 _Technique that allows the user to create a rope made of mana._

 _Max Length: 50 feet_

 **Bind - Cost: 5 MP - Lvl MAX**

 _Allows the user to wrap people using_ _ **[Mana Rope]**_. _Durability and length of spell depends on_ _ **[Mana Rope]**_ _spell._

 **Mana Shield - Cost: 5 MP, additional 1 MP per minute - Lvl MAX**

 _One of the most basic defences using mana, it blocks more damage the higher the Int Stat._

 _Blocks +2090 damage_

 **Apprentice Healing - Cost: 25 MP per second - Lvl 12**

 _The upgraded version of_ _ **[Minor Healing]**_ _, it can be used on both the caster and a single target. Increases in efficiency the more the caster knows the body._

 _+10% HP per second_

 _+5% chance to remove Debuff_

 **Darkness Magic - Lvl MAX**

 _Allows the user to use darkness based spells._

 _+100% increased efficiency when using air based spells_

 _Known Spells: 35_

 **Air Magic - Lvl 41**

 _Allows the user to use air based spells._

 _+82% increased efficiency when using air based spells_

 _Known Spells: 21_

 **Fire Magic - Lvl 32**

 _Allows the user to use fire based spells._

 _+64% increased efficiency when using fire based spells_

 _Known Spells: 18_

 **Earth Magic - Lvl 27**

 _Allows the user to use earth based spells._

 _+54% increased efficiency when using earth based spells_

 _Known Spells: 13_

 **Water Magic - Lvl 12**

 _Allows the user to use water based spells._

 _+24% increased efficiency when using water based spells_

 _Known Spells: 7_

 **Instant Dungeon Creation - Lvl 11**

 _Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels._

 _Empty ID - Monsters: None_

 _Zombie ID - Monsters: Zombies_

 _Ghost ID - Monsters: Ghosts  
Combined ID - Monsters: Zombies and Ghosts  
Ogre ID - Monsters: Angry Ogres  
Assorted Combined ID - Monsters: Angry Ogres, Zombies and Ghosts  
Training ID - Monsters: None  
Time Warping ID - Monsters: None - Time Ratio 30:1_

 **Escape Instant Dungeon - Lvl 11**

 _Used to escape instant dungeons._

 **Flight - Cost: 360 per second - Lvl 14**

 _Allows the user to fly._

 **Transmutation - Cost: Varies - Lvl 14**

 _The act of transforming one object into a completely other object. The MP cost varies depending on what you do, but it costs considerably more when transmuting organic material._

 **Physical Endurance - Lvl 49**

 _Allows user to ignore 49% of physical damage._

 **Staff Mastery - Lvl 18**

 _Allows the user to handle staffs more efficiently._

 _+36% increased damage_

 _+18% increased speed_

Yep, that's everything. That's all I have to show for the past seven years. It's not like I've been skipping out on training or anything! This Game just decided that level 10 for anything is the point where shit gets real and makes it extremely difficult to level anything. Thankfully when I hit level 20, it allowed me to equip two titles.

My titles, **[Adept Mage]** and **[Alchemist]** are my current titles, but I've got six of them in total.

 **[Apprentice Mage] - You are no longer a [Beginner], and your abilities with magic prove it!**

 **All magic based skills level 40% faster**

 **All magic is 20% more effective**

 **+25 Int**

 **+15% rep with Magic Users**

 **-15% rep with Religious Groups**

 **[Adept Mage] - Your days of being a mere [Apprentice] are over! You are now ready to delve deeper into magic than before!**

 **All magic based skills level 50% faster**

 **All magic is 30% more effective**

 **+50 Int**

 **+25 Wis**

 **+15% rep with Magic Users**

 **-15% rep with Religious Groups**

 **[Experienced in Castration] - Many filthy men have tried to get their grubby hands on you, but luckily you have had your wits, your powers, and a very rusty knife~!**

 **+20% damage against Males**

 **+100% rep with Feminists**

 **-20% rep with Males**

 **[Alchemist] - There are many who claim to use this art, but you are one of the true practitioners!**

 **[Alchemy] levels +25% faster**

 **+50% speed of making Potions and Poisons**

 **+25% increased quality of created Potions and poisons**

 **[Master Thief] - There are few who can achieve the rank of Master Thief. But you are one of them, with the skills to back them up.**

 **[Stealth] levels +50% faster**

 **+50% increased loot**

 **+75% rep with Underworld**

 **-100% rep with Nobles, Merchants, and Law Enforcement who know your identity**

Stats are fairly simple to explain. I lifted a lot of heavy things For Strength and can now handle a warhammer without falling over for around five minutes. Vitality was a bit more difficult, since it would be weird seeing a girl run around town for no reason whatsoever. I raised it when I was also leveling **[Physical Endurance]**. Dexterity involved a lot of stretches. I got Intelligence and Wisdom fairly easily, as every book read gave me one Intelligence and every two gave me one Wisdom. 'But that doesn't add up' I can hear you say, to which I respond with a very eloquent 'screw you.' Luck is, at this point, my dump Stat, seeing as I haven't figured out a way to raise that naturally. Turns out when you get a Stat to one hundred, you gain a **[Passive]** skill, which is already maxed. As you saw, I have one for Intelligence and one for Luck, the latter would be theoretically broken the higher it is seeing as how the average adult has a Luck of 20.

For the skills, they fall under four categories: **[Passive]** , **[Crafting]** , **[Magical]** , and **[Martial]**. All of them, in some way, relate to combat, so none of them are specifically for utilitarian use. Sucks, but what can you do? The max level for skills is 50, which both bothers my inner gamer OCD and makes me happy that I don't need to grind it any further. The weird exception, sort of, was my healing spell. After it hit level 10, it upgraded and had the extra effect of removing debuffs. I'm trying to get it to level 20, hoping that I get either an increased debuff removal rate or something better.

Around three years ago, at the same time as I got the **[Apprentice Mage]** title, the Quest I got it from gave me the option to choose two elemental spell branches. I tried to go light and darkness, but apparently you can't learn the both of them, which is bullshit, so I went with darkness and air. Can't apparently use lightning, which was my number 3 choice, seeing as I haven't maxed out air and fire. Might as well do it just because I can level both of them up secretly. Afterwards, I took what I knew from the two and said 'can I do it with the other elements?' Learned them right quick.

Another thing about elemental magic you should know: unlike **[Mana]** skills, all spells are just herded under the jurisdiction of the related skill. Easier for me, sure, but it feels a little lazy.

Now I know some of you are asking about **[Alchemy]** , right? Well, just to date your appetite, I'll tell you. I learned it around three years ago, and I have learned that, if done well and sold to the right people, you can get a lot of money from selling poultices. I don't make a lot of potions to sell due to the fact that, well, they're potions! I get into enough trouble with the poultices without everyone mistaking me as a witch, because then the Church will get involved, and they'll go on a bloody crusade in town, trying to find me when I'll spend the next month in an ID.

But onwards from all of that stuff and towards adventure! And by that, I mean selling my wares to the soldiers and mercenaries from the latest skirmish from the Empire.

"Ah, thank God for you, Morrigan! What would we do without you," Knight-Captain Diggory laughed, handing me the gold needed for my services. He wasn't the best commander on the field, but he was affable, able to raise troop morale like no other.

"Probably be waiting and bleeding while some old hag who thinks leeches are a cure-all collects her rusty equipment," I respond as I grabbed the money.

 **[You have gained 25 gold, 75 silver]**

Yeet.

"Haha! That's the second time today a youth has been as snarky to me!" I don't bother asking, because he will continue talking no matter what and I really don't care. "Strange boy, that one. Fancies himself as a lone merc. Boy carries one of the largest swords I've seen yet, and he just uses it like you would a broom. Boy had spunk, reminded me of my younger days, so I tried inviting him to join. I got turned down right quick, but I understood. Wants to see the world, travel around and see the sights!"

… goddammit me And my limited meta knowledge. "Did you get his name?"

"Hmm, I think it was something macabre. Guts, I believe."

 **[Quest added - Golden Age Companion]**

 **You have learned the current whereabouts of the future Black Swordsman, [Guts]! Now go stalk him!**

 **Objectives:**

 **Find [Guts]**

 **Convince him to travel with you**

 **Rewards:**

 **+50,000 exp**

 **Unlocks [Story Mode]**

 **Unlocks [Companion] feature**

 **Gain [Guts] as a companion**

 **Failure:**

 **+1,000 exp**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

… I feel like I'm going to regret this but alright.

"Think you can point me in his direction," I said, interrupting the rant the Knight was going on about.

"Yeah, he's over in the western barracks. Why do you want to see him? I'll tell you now Morrigan, he ain't fit to be anyone's suitor." _You damn perverted old man_.

"No, just want to see if I can convince him to hand over his pay," I give him my best smirk, holding one of my bottles. He starts laughing.

"Haha! Always expect a merchant to be a merchant! Good luck, lass! Try not to take _all_ his coin, I'm sure he needs it for the tavern! God knows I will!"

"Yeah, yeah," I wave him off nonchalantly. _Alright, western barracks. This will be fun, maybe. But how to convince him… I'll probably go with the Puck way, just following him around until he just accepts me. Wait, who the fuck is Puck?_

Along the way, I did make a bit more money, seeing as medicine was always a welcome sight after battles. I kept my eyes open for the words above people's heads, seeing as how they're more accurate than my fuzzy memory of anime faces. And after an hour, I found my target.

 **[Lone Mercenary]**

 **Guts, Lvl 16**

Huh, a higher level than most people already. Neato, now, how to do this…

"Excuse me, sir," I say, walking up to him. He turned towards me, his gaze firm. From the look of it, he was probably around the same age as me. "Would you and your company be interested in some medicine and poultices? Guaranteed to increase the recovery rate much faster than any alternatives."

He grimaced slightly as I mentioned 'company.' Probably because of what happened with Gambino. _Who the hell is that?_ "I don't have a company."

Insert very believable confused face here, thanks to my years of acting. Not belonging in a merc company wasn't unheard of, but it was rare in this area. "Oh, well I'm sure your party would still be interested in-"

"I don't have a party, either, woman."

Insert very believable surprised face here. "Wait, are you solo? In the front lines?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, that's certainly… impressive. If a bit suicidal."

"Yeah, it is."

Dear Lord he is not a people person is he. This is going to be interesting. Oh, I know.

"Hmm… how would you like a job," I said quietly, so no one else could hear. Mercs are often motivated by the universal constant - money!

He looked me up and down, a questioning look plastered all over his face. "And what is this job? I'll need the terms and conditions of what I'll be doing."

"Not here, you can meet me tomorrow at my shop. It's the building in the back alleys with a raven and a cauldron sign. Ask the Knight-Commander, or any native. I can promise you that it's very beneficial for the both of us." _Please work please work please work!_

"Tch, fine. I'll be there. Who should I ask for?"

"Morrigan," I say, smiling at my success as I walk away. _Okay, on the right track towards getting involved with the Plot! Now if only I could remember what the plot was…_

A long, long time ago, I acquired what was known as a **[Base]**. It's a very interesting mechanic of my new life that operates much like one of my favorite games when I wasn't Morrigan the Gamer/Mage/Alchemist, the Sims.

So long as I had either the money or resources, I could decorate my base however I want, so long as it was lore friendly, so no refrigerator for me. At the moment, the outside wasn't much to look at. It was essentially the same architecture and design as one might find within the Market District (for reference, the style is very similar to Solitude from Skyrim), with the exception of the sign out front. It depicted a raven dropping some sort of plant into what appeared to be a bubbling cauldron that said "The Raven's Cure." Not that the majority of my clientele could read, but it was the principal of the thing.

The inside was separated into three sections. The main floor is where I do most of my business, with the counter and stool right in front of the front door for easy access. I had an infirmary off to the side for patients that needed more than a simple application of medicine, most of the time it was soldiers and mercenaries who had really fucked themselves up and needed actual care rather than whatever backwards bullshit those religious fanatics could do. Oh, side note, at one point the Church investigated my business on the grounds of witchcraft, but found nothing related to witch behavior. They are also now part of my clientele, ironically enough.

The basement is where I keep my stock of ingredients and sellable wares that I don't keep in my inventory so it doesn't look unnatural. I also installed my equipment that's needed to produce my products, granted I don't need them but it helps with the quality and increases the quantity of everything I make.

Top floor is where all of my homey stuff resides. My bedroom, kitchen, books, and guest room is all upstairs. It is also where I do business deals.

In case you haven't noticed, I've been one busy child these last few years. The majority of my money at first came from abusing **[ID Creation]** and popping into nobles' vaults, putting everything inside my inventory, then absconding.

Ooh, that's a fun word to say.

"You're back, my lady!"

"Welcome home, my lady."

Oh, and I have slaves.

And before you even get started, I'm probably the best possible person that could have bought them. Can you imagine the amount of fucked up people are probably into cutting people into pieces before raping them? They mostly work as my employees, with pay and their own rooms.

The first one was a young boy a few years younger than me named Jaune. I will admit, I on top of my want to save the kid, I was struck with nostalgia from RWBY (which I'll never get to finish, sadly). Seriously, the kid looks and acts exactly like the Jaune from the show. As a plus, the kid is gifted in alchemy, getting so good at it that he's almost as good as I was when I was his age. I've been mentoring him to take over for me incase I actually ran into a situation with any of the cast, Guts in this case.

The other one is an older woman, almost around thirty, named Lily. She used to be a prostitute, but went so far into debt that, well, this happened. I have her working the counter a majority of the time, seeing as how she's more of a… people person. On a serious note, she is a very nice person, and acts as a mother figure for Jaune and I. More the former than the latter. Our relationship is weird, with her instinctually mothering me and me being her boss/owner.

"Good to be back, everyone. So, how have sales been?"

"It was a tad slow today, only around twenty sales since this morning," she said, pulling out the ledger I had her document all of our sales in. I needed to put in my sales from earlier into it later. "Also, Lord Cheydin has issued another 'order.'"

Well, looks like I'm going to be busy for the next week. Lord Cheydin was the Lord of Dunwig, and is in charge of the Knights of the Thorn. He regularly orders my products in bulk, especially when he is sent out on important battles. He's also one of the reasons the Church has mostly left me alone even with some of the claims made towards me. Really helps to have allies in high places.

"I'll get started on that in a little bit. Thank you Lily."

"Of course," she bowed. I turned my attention to Jaune.

"Have you completed the task I gave you? If so, how many attempts did it take?"

"Yes, Lady Morrigan, and it was only three this time! Here it is," he excitedly handed me a bottle, nearly tripping in the process if Lily hadn't been right next to him. "S-sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I said, ruffling his hair. God it was so fucking soft, even without shampoo, which is a thing only nobles can afford. I've tried making my own, but it didn't work out that well. I inspected the bottle, and smiled.

 **Medium Recovery Poultice - Quality: Good - Created by aspiring alchemist Jaune, this increases the rate of recovery by 25%**

 **Uses: 20/20**

"Excellent work," I tell him to his grinning face. "Well, I believe this calls for a good meal! Is dinner ready?"

"Yes. It's your favorite today."

"Great! Now after dinner, I have an announcement. It may be very important~!"


	4. Chapter 4: Golden Age: Companion

Chapter 4: Main Quest: Companion

Guts was not enjoying himself.

He was almost mugged near one of the many alleys that littered this shithole of a city. He got caught up in a bar fight when he just wanted something that didn't make him want to eat his boot. And to top it all off, where he was sleeping reinforced his desire to get away from people. _If that dumbass wakes me up one more time from his damned snoring, I'm going to kill him._ And he's killed people for less.

But something else was on his mind; that girl. She couldn't have been any older than he was, but Guts knew what it was like to be more mature than others. Though, maybe mature wasn't the right word. Experienced. Yes, she was just as experienced with this world's ugly side, if not more so, than he was.

But all of that didn't really matter to him. He was just a simple mercenary, and she was offering a job. Hopefully one that didn't involve him getting recruited into another knight order. Honestly, he didn't see the appeal of those anyway. All their talk of fighting nobly and honorably, but all that gets them is a quick death in armor more expensive than his own payday.

He just sighed, realizing that, at the moment, she was probably the easiest pay at the moment.

*SNORE*

Once again, Guts resisted the urge to kill someone in their sleep.

Hopefully.

===[Cutscene Skip]===

Guts had wandered this damned city for hours, looking for the girl's shop. And during that time, multiple lowlifes thought that he was an easy way to get money.

They were now smears in the back of one of these alleys that this place seemed so fond of. _Rats will probably get to them before people ask questions, not like they ever will._ If one was attacking 'children' for money, no one would honestly care if they went missing.

After many hours of searching and not wanting to ask for directions, he finally found it. Just like everywhere else, it was a cobblestone building with slate roofing, but this distinguished itself by actually being in a decent condition. The sign outside had both words and pictures for those too stupid to read.

And before you even ask, yes he can read. Just because he had _the worst_ childhood doesn't mean he didn't learn shit. It just wasn't as important as swinging a sword or making sure you weren't cheated on in a contract.

Before he walked in, he could smell the strong scent of herbs with a tinge of blood. He kept a hand close to the dagger he had on his waist, just in case. He slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect.

Inside was… a normal looking shop. Nothing out of the ordinary, besides the front counter having a large book, not a ledger, but something else. He took a quick glance at the open page. It was just a catalogue, with images having bottles filled with some liquids next to the names and under that, the ingredients used. A look to the side showed what looked like an infirmary, a person lying on one of the cots.

"Hello, can I help you, sir," a voice said next to him. He turned around, a blond woman with sizable assets standing in front of him. Her expression was what one would expect from someone with mercantile skills, a slight smile gracing her features.

"A girl asked me to come here," he responded, taking his hand off the dagger slowly, slightly less on edge now. "Black hair, yellow eyes." Yellow eyes were definitely something someone would notice on a person, being a rare and unusual color.

"Ah, yes, Lady Morrigan said you would be coming by." Lady Morrigan? Was this girl a noble in some way, having someone of this woman's age address her as lady? If so, why only address her by the given name, and not the rest. Her being of a higher class than he thought was definitely a possibility, but he wouldn't make any assumptions just yet. "Please give me a moment, she's currently working downstairs. She'll be up shortly. Until then, please feel free to browse our wares." With that, she turned and walked to the back, most likely to were the stairs were.

Guts sighed, and took another look at the book. _Cream for rashes, soothing the skin, killing infections, painkillers? This is a lot,_ he thought, realizing that a few of the more expensive items had words that he didn't even know how to pronounce.

It was a good five minutes before there was movement from the direction the woman disappeared to. Guts looked up, seeing both the woman and his potential employer. She had her ebony hair tied into a long braid, reaching the small of her back. The majority of her clothes were still, as he recalled, red and black, both colors were very expensive to dye any cloth. A gold pendent was around her neck, with what looked like an intricate flower design. The left ear had a gold band pierced through, proof that she wasn't strict with the faith as they would never allow it, but it was common among noblemen and the rich. Her face had a strange emotion written on it. It looked to be a mix of relieved and annoyed, but he didn't pay it much mind. All in all, this _Lady Morrigan_ seemed like someone who could pay well.

"Ah, good, you're here," she said, stretching a bit. "Lily, please keep managing the counter. If you hear any funny noises, get Jaune out of there before getting me. Oh, and check in on Mister Rolfe in around ten minutes. If it still looks infected-"

"Apply more of the salve after cleaning it out," Lily finished.

"Got it in one," Morrigan responded. "You, please come with me upstairs. We're gonna talk business."

The mercenary just nodded and followed her, slightly impressed. It was just a quick walk upstairs, going into what seemed to be a bedroom, a bed and dresser on one side and a small table with chairs on the other. It was lightly furnished, but Guts never really cared for decorations. Too much space for junk that costs too much with too little uses. She motioned for him to sit, and he obliged. Immediately, her demeanor changed significantly, her face looking as though she was focusing intently on some sort of puzzle.

"Alright, I'm going to be frank with you and cut out the fancy words and bullshit. I want to hire you as an escort, and not the sexual kind. I need someone to travel with, going from city to city, while I practice and perfect my alchemy. As you can see, I'm pretty good, but I want to experiment more. That means more ingredients, and different ingredients grow in different areas. Before I continue, any questions?"

"Yeah, why me? There were definitely better crews around that could do this babysitting job."

"That, my good man, is because I want as little people as possible without raising suspicion. And since you are both a one man act and young enough that you _shouldn't_ be a father, you are the best option." He rose an eyebrow at the wording. "Put yourself in my position. Another person coming along wouldn't rise as much questions as it would if I was on my lonesome. I also don't want to travel with serial rapists, but if I do, then I can take care of a few easily without having a merc party after my head. Following so far?" He nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to tell you the largest reason why I want as few people as possible." She held out her hand and-

"What the hell!" Guts jumped back as the girl's open palm held purple fire, none of it burning her skin. "You're a fucking witch!"

"First of all, keep your voice down. And second, I am most certainly _not_ a witch! I am a mage!"

"What the hell is the difference!"

She sighed and extinguished the flame. "Witches call upon the spirits to do their magic. As such, it is easier to learn and do. My magic is all me, no outside forces necessary. It took years to get this good at it, so I deserved to be called a mage, not witch!" Despite his freak out at Morrigan's magic, which was a completely reasonable reaction given that it was believed to be fictional, he felt a small amount of respect for her, if what she said about taking the harder path was true. Don't know why he does, but he does.

"Fucking… whatever," he conceded, sitting back down in the chair. Might as well hear her out, but he was completely keeping his hand on his knife. "The payment better be fucking good."

She smirked. "The pay is simple. You get a free pass for my healing services, which are extremely good if the majority of the soldiers have anything to say about them, and you can continue taking any other jobs as you wish. I'm only looking for a **[Companion]** , not a bodyguard." He felt something weird when she said that, but he quickly shrugged it off.

 _So my options are to agree and get free healing, or decline and have to deal with an angry wi- mage that can probably set me on fire. I fucking hate my life._

"Alright, I'm in. When do we leave?"

"We go in a week. I need to collect the right tools and finish a large order. Until then, you're welcome to stay here. I can have a room prepared for you in an hour. You'll also be fed in the mornings and evenings."

"Yeah, fine, whatever." He got up, walking towards the door.

"Oh, and one last thing." When he turned to her, Morrigan's shadow jumped at him, forming a spike of darkness that was barely touching his throat. "If you try and get the church involved, thinking that you'll be put in God's good graces, I _will_ kill you without a second thought."

He looked down at the spike, then back at the mage. "God hasn't done shit for me, so why would I give him you."

She smiled, calling her shadow back. "Alright. I think this is the start of an interesting friendship." He just waved her off and walked out, slamming the door.

===[Cutscene End]===

 **[Quest completed - Golden Age Companion]**

 **You have learned the current whereabouts of the future Black Swordsman, [Guts]! Now go stalk him!  
Objectives:  
Find [Guts]*  
Convince him to travel with you*  
Rewards:  
+50,000 exp  
Unlocked [Story Mode]  
Unlocked [Companion] feature  
Gained [Guts] as a companion**

Sweet! Not only did I get the **[Companion]** feature and **[Story Mode]** , I also got almost 2% of the exp I need to level up. Now, only 37% left. At my current grinding pace, that should take me around… two months? Yeah, sounds about right.

 **[Congratulations on unlocking the [Companion] Feature, allowing you to use the [Companion Status] and allows for the collection of companions. While it may not offer much, all Exp from kills that the companion make are also given to the [Gamer]. It will also allow the user to know the exact location of all companions, even if they aren't nearby.]**

Huh, well then, let's test this out. "Companion Status."

 **[Which companion are you checking?]**

 **[Lone Mercenary] Guts**

No, I'm checking in on Willy Wonka- yes I want Guts dammit!

 **Title: [Lone Mercenary]**

 **Name:** Guts

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Male

 **HP:** 5000

 **MP: 0**

 **Level: 16**

 **Rep: +15 (Acquaintance)**

 **Stats:**

 **Str - 60**

 **Vit - 100**

 **Dex - 32**

 **Int - 27**

 **Wis - 30**

 **Luk - 200**

 **Points - 0**

Well… shit, now I'm jealous. His numbers are higher than mine and look at that Luck! I thought I was made aware that he had the worst-

Wait…

If his Luck is so high, and all the shit that happens...

Oh fuck me...

 **[For realizing that Luk is like a pendulum, with strokes of equal good and bad luck, you have gained +1 Wis]**

 **[Gamer's Mind activated]**

That usually happens when I feel extremely moody. The game seems to think that extreme emotions aren't all that good, which is weird considering the setting. But enough of that, this explanation took me way too long to figure out and it explains a few things.

What was curious for me was his total lack of MP. With his Int, it should have been around 2700. Was it because he never trained in magic, or does he simply not have any talent in it whatsoever? Ugh, this is way too confusing for me.

I walk over and flop down onto my bed. "First, I work all night on that asshole's request, stopping Juane from accidentally mixing the wrong ingredients putting us behind schedule, then I deal with Guts. I just want some ice cream…"

I deposited a simple pork sandwich from my inventory in front of me, and started eating, trying to relax. Food always helps. Plus side of being the gamer, you don't gain weight aside from musculature, no matter how much you eat or don't do shit.

I sit back, close my eyes, and just drift of-

"LADY MORRIGAN!"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

 _God dammit…_

===[Time Waited: 1 Week]===

In my last week of living in this town, I got all of my business in town done, like making sure that my employees are taken care of on both the legal front and the illegal. Getting shit like this done is easy when sleep is optional. Still partake in it for sanity's sake, but optional.

I had packed a shit ton into my inventory, but had the bare essentials in a sack. Much less suspicious than if both of us didn't have anything on our persons.

Guts, for what it's worth, was warming up. Granted, it was at an ice cube in the freezer rate, but it was progress. If my **[Game]** has taught me anything, it was slowly working up with patience.

The first day was somewhat uninteresting, the only exciting thing being us running into a traveling merchant and his company. It was when I woke up the next morning that was really exciting.

 **[Game has been updated to Version 1.7.3! Amending existing features and installing new features! Perks are now available!]**

...wot?


	5. Chapter 5: Update: Perks

Chapter 5: Update: Perks

 **[Game has been updated to Version 1.7.3! Amending existing features and installing new features! Perks are now available!]**

I just… stare at the screen from my bedroll, around 4 am. I, just… what?

Sitting up, I decide to take this to an **[ID]** , just in case I blow up from… some emotion. Don't know yet, still processing.

" **[ID Creation - Empty]** "

The world shifted away, placing me in the middle of a sunny, flat field as far as the eye could see.

"Okay, what the hell happened with this **[Update]**?"

 **[With this update, multiple aspects have changed. Here are some examples]**

 **[Combat has been modified to be easier on beginner players.]**

Wow, that's so helpful for me, I say in sarcasm. Totally can't use one spell to decimate an army of ogres. Let's see, what's next.

 **[[Stats] cap has risen from 200 for humans to 500 for humans. [Stats] cap has risen from 500 for ******** to 700 for ********]**

I had a cap on Stats?! 200? With everything else going on, of course there is this level of complete bullshit! And the fuck is with the star things! Is this a bug? Why!

 **[Gamer's Mind activated!]**

Calm down, Morrigan, calm down. If there's one good thing about **[Gamer's Mind]** it's that it subdued most emotions to a manageable level. Extremely handy when the magical experience known as _puberty_ rolled around.

Okay, moving on.

 **[[Perks] are now available! For every five levels a Player advances, they get one perk. Some are free for all, and some have specific requirements.]**

 **[Due to playing before the [Update], you can not only chose the acceptable amount of perks, but also have access to [Beta Perks]. [Beta Perks] are special perks that are not accessible under most means. Some, in certain reviewer's terms are, quote, 'HAX']**

Huh. I… I don't know how to respond to that. I just decide to say fuck it and move onto the perks I can have.

A lot of them are… pretty cool actually. Sure, not the most groundbreaking things but definitely some of them are cool. Like **[Fairy Feelings]** which allow you to sense evil and extreme negative emotions. **[Dragon Skin]** is basically what it sounds like, but adds +5 Str and Vit per level. I could go on about these, but I really only chose one normal perk.

 **[Animal Skin]**

 **[Requirements: Transmutation Lvl 10]**

" _Mom always said I was an animal person."_

 _Allows the Player to turn into four different, non-mythical animals._

For this perk, I stayed true to mine and my enviroment's gothic theme while also having the animals be useful. Raven because I could fly without anyone really taking notice. Cat was for sneaking around urban settings, because who would suspect the innocent pussycat? I went with a bear because I need a physical heavy hitter. And last but not least, a snake (all hail Slytherin, bitches!).

Now, onto the **[Beta Perks]**.

Ho. Ly. Shit.

If I were eligible for even _three_ of the good ones, I would be OP as hell! Most of them were downright _broken_ if used correctly. Before choosing the four remaining ones, I found one that just screamed 'do not fuck with.'

 **[Apostle of *******]**

 **[Requirements: **********]**

" _Every human is a monster, but few truly_ embrace _it."_

 _Gives the user a ******** form, +75% resistance to magic and physical attacks, +******** rep with ********, -******** rep with ********, loss of ********._

If it has things hidden from me, I don't trust it. So that one is a no go.

Now, onto the perks I _did_ choose.

 **[Abyss of Magic]**

 **[Requirements: at least 10 magic based skills, Mage Build]**

" _Magic is an Abyss, one which you have jumped into whole heartedly"_

 _Gain an additional 10,000 MP immediately, +10 points to Int and Wis and +1000 MP per level._

Almost useless now with how hard it is to level up now, but why not. The main selling point is that it basically doubles my MP right off the bat.

 **[Elementalistic Nature]**

 **[Requirements: achieve MAX level in an elemental magic branch]**

" _You are a true connection to the primordial forces of the world, and it shows"_

 _+250% increased effectiveness and +75% reduced cost of a chosen element, +100% effectiveness of all others. +50% resistance to all elemental based attacks._

Given that I mostly focus on this kind of Magic anyway, this one was a no brainer. For my chosen element, I stuck with **[Darkness Magic]** , mostly for the aesthetic.

 **[Gacha Store]**

 **[Requirements: at least 100 Luk]**

" _Successful people take risks, knowing that they might fall hard. But they might succeed more than they dreamed!"_

 _Once every six months, the Player gets the chance to attain a random item, ability, perk, or companion from any fictional source!_

Now who else here is thinking about the possibilities? For all I know, I could get the **[Sharingan]** , **[The World]** Stand, the **[Kaioken]** , anything! And every six months at that! Fuck yeah! Almost immediately, I decided to use it.

 **[With the use of the [Gacha Store], you have received… [Rabbit of Caerbannog] as a [Familiar]! Do you accept?]**

…

 **[Gamer's Mind activated!]**

"Why the fuck not." A flash of light and in front of me was a small, white rabbit. It wiggled it's nose at me.

 **[Legendary Black Beast of Arrrghhh]**

 **Rabbit of Caerbannog, Lvl 30**

 **[Change the name of your [Familiar]?]**

… You should not have.

 **[Name changed to [Thumper]! Are you sure?]**

Hehe, Bambi reference for my new murder machine.

Now, as fun as that was, it just paled in comparison to this last perk.

 **[Lord of Death]**

 **[Requirements: Killed at least 1M enemies]**

 **[72,225,024 / 1,000]**

" _You are a master of Death, Destroyer of All! Let this_ _ **[Perk]**_ _symbolize that!"_

 _For every 1,000 enemies slain, the Player receives +1 Stat point._

Look at that! Read it and weep in awe! And with my kill count holy shit will I be jacked! I accepted that perk as fast as I could and waited for it all to roll in.

…

…

…

 **[Current kill count is not acceptable to use, as it was accumulated before the update.]**

…

 **[Gamer's Mind activated!]**

 **[Gamer's Mind activated!]**

 **[Gamer's Mind activated!]**

 **[Gamer's Mind activated!]**

 **[Gamer's Mind activated!]**

 **[Gamer's Mind activated!]**

 **[Gamer's Mind activated!]**

"ARE YOU FUCKING FOR REAL RIGHT NOW, YOU OVERRATED PIECE OF SHIT GAME! SEVEN YEARS! SEVEN _GODDAMN_ YEARS I SPENT GETTING TO WHERE I AM NOW! AND ONE OF THE FEW CHANCES YOU HAVE GIVEN ME, ONE OF THE FEW RAYS OF MY DIMINISHING HOPE, WAS JUST A NEW WAY TO BEND ME DOWN AND FUCK ME OVER! I WILL FIND YOUR ADMIN, CREATOR, WHATEVER THE HELL IS OUT THERE AND I WILL GO _VLAD THE IMPALER_ ON THEIR PALE ASS! YOU HEAR ME? _I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS EVEN_ SATAN _WOULD HAVE SYMPATHY FOR YOU WHEN HEARING ABOUT HOW I SENT YOU TO HELL!_ "

Let's just say that I spent the next fifteen minutes ranting before **[Gamer's Mind]** _finally_ suppressed my emotions. And when it did, I felt the urge to go kill a _lot_ of things.

Ordinarily I would say that it isn't a healthy thought process for most people, but I am the exception to my opinion because I'm me. Can't get a better reason than that.

I picked up Thumper, placing him onto my shoulder before raising one arm to the sky. " **[ID Creation - Ogre]**!"

The world… shifted, for lack of a better term. Same location, but a different atmosphere.

" **[Flight]**." A blue aura enveloped me, allowing myself to take to the skies. It's relatively peaceful and liberating, being able to fly. A freedom from gravity that, under most circumstances, wouldn't be possible. Even birds are restricted by the wind currents, taking on a form of shackles. But not me, not ever. My only restrictions are my MP and MP regeneration, which could eventually be infinitely.

Thumper started to growl at some point, and I quickly learned why. Free exp. Twenty-four ores, no less than lvl 11. Enemies within an **[ID]** were varying levels, but the lowest level seen was what level [ **ID Creation]**.

"You know what, go ahead," I say, letting him do his own thing. And by God was it beautiful.

All I could see was a white blur as various body parts were ripped off, creating fountains of blood and inhuman screams. I smiled, enjoying this dazzling show. Three minutes before all of them were dead and he came back to me, pristine coat and an ogre penis in his mouth that he quickly swallowed. I have been truly blessed with this little beast before me.

Soon enough, we found a **[Citadel]** , a city sized fortress where enemies and good loot could be found in spades. They only spawn once a day in each **[ID]** that has enemies Nearly died on my first few attempts, but soon enough, I could do _this_.

" **[Black Megaton]**!"

This was easily one of my best spells. Take a pea sized orb, and chuck it from a safe distance, preferably many miles in the sky. What happens next?

 **[You have gained 101,700 exp! All loot sent automatically to [Inventory]!]**

 **[You have successfully conquered the [Citadel]! You have gained 25,000 exp!]**

 **[Due to killing 1,352 enemies, you have gained +1 stat point]**

Black mushroom cloud.

Before the update, I could only do that once, barely. Now that I can do that _four times_ if I wanted too, with _so much_ damage that I basically _own_ the word Overkill.

Now keep in mind, this isn't even my best spell. Hell, I wanna see what happens when I put all my MP into a **[Darkness]** spell. _That_ , is going to make my day at some point.

===[Cutscene]===

Guts woke up in his tent to the smell of food. As he exited, he saw his employer over a fire, cooking what looked like bacon. And next to her was a small, white rabbit that was tearing into a raw slab of meat nearly twice it's size.

"Morning, Guts," Morrigan said, not looking away from her cooking.

… _You know, fuck it. Not going to ask._


End file.
